A D V E N T
by Simplicit1
Summary: Takes place 2 years after FF7. This is my interpretation for what happens. Sephiroth and Aeris is still alive? What is Cloud to do?
1. PROLOGUE

ADVENT  
  
By: SimpLicit1  
  
Prologue  
  
Black. Sure it was just a color? Or perhaps a bright gleam? Neutral. That's what it was. That's how she felt. Emerald eyes opened, slowly, as a shock of pain struck her chest. She would have tried to shield herself from this, if she were able to. She felt numb, although, she knew well she could have clearly done something to prevent this. But she couldn't even remember where she was and how she got there. At the least her own name?  
  
A short man in a white lab coat poked a finger at her eyes, as she flinched, but to no prevail. He slowly pressed his gloved hands against her cheeks, as his round face hovered inches from her own. Human life? She thought she was dead. Maybe she wasn't after all. The nearly bald man stepped back, as he turned to his left, seeming to hold conversation with yet another being.  
  
"The medicine's probably kickin' in about now," the middle-aged man spoke, his voice a harsh tone against the still air. A young woman dressed similarly stepped up beside him, as her blue eyes gazed over at what was the specimen.  
  
"What was her name again?" she questioned, her hands gently brushing away her strands of blonde hair.  
  
"Aeris Gainsborough," the man uttered, when his voice slowly faded off like a distant echo. Aeris' eyes wearily closed, as she lost all thought of what was going to happen next. She felt as though, she was constantly being violated. They dug into her skin with needles, touched her as if she were some form of an animal.  
  
It happened continuously like this for the next week or so, when she finally came to, she noticed herself dressed in a white lab coat, just like all the other residents there. A laboratory for testing on humans?  
  
Aeris slowly sat up, as the cold metal bed beneath her tickled her where it touched. Her palms pressed down, as she stepped onto the cold floor. Her emerald eyes gazed around with curiosity, as she stood in the middle of a busy room. No one seemed to have been giving her much thought, as they didn't even turn to look.  
  
"You're up," a woman's voice sounded out, causing Aeris to quickly turn around. It was the same woman from when she had remembered. The blonde woman stood before her, her hands crossed in front of her chest, as she also held onto a clipboard.  
  
"It's about time. I bet it felt like years since you slept," she smiled pleasantly, as she walked up to Aeris. The brunette quickly stepped back, unaware of what the blonde woman would have done. But she just smiled back, as she began again.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," she uttered, with reassurance. Aeris paused, as her pale lips quivered with doubt.  
  
"Where am I?" she managed to choke out, frightened by her own voice that finally spoke. The woman's smile slowly faded, as she placed her clipboard onto the metal bed.  
  
"It's confidential," the woman uttered, turning away. Aeris quickly walked after her, as she pulled her back by the arm. The blonde woman's eyes bulged in surprise as to how strong she had been after all this time.  
  
"Where am I?!?" Aeris shouted, as she felt her heart pound in her chest. The woman quickly pulled away, as a group of men came up behind Aeris, and clasped their hands upon her. She struggled to be free, as she felt them pull her back against a wall. There was a man that quickly injecting some type of blue fluid into her arm. Her vision became a blur, as she felt her heart stop suddenly and her breathing became slow. Then, all else was black.  
  
Bright lights reflected on her eyes, she wasn't even sure if she were really awake this time. Aeris hesitated, as she sat in a corner of a four-sided white room. She wasn't crazy. She knew this herself, but who were they to try and convince her? She slowly huddled there, as her arms crossed over her knees like a little child would.  
  
The young woman sat in the quietness, as she didn't attempt to move. Her emerald eyes gazed up, as voices began to echo just outside her door. She quickly stood up, as she walked over towards it. Then, pressing her ear against it, she listened. Only to hear silence. Another noise. It sounded as though, things were being thrown around and the voices of men and women shouting and screaming.  
  
She began to lean in closer, as if to make out what exactly it was. Aeris quickly fell back, as blood began to leak in through the bottom of the white door. Her eyes opened in shock, as she hesitated to move. Her hands clasped swiftly over her nose, as the rancid smell of the red fluid entered her nostrils. She quickly stood up, as the trail of red found way to her bare feet.  
  
But she didn't care, Aeris ran up to the door, as she began to pound on it, twisting the knob back and fourth, having faith that it would truly open. She didn't care what it was that awaited her out there, she had to get out. She wanted out, and whatever it was, she'd deal with it later.  
  
Was she always this brave? The question suddenly leaked in her head, as she continually tried to pry the door open. But to no prevail, she fell back onto the blood covered floor. Tears began to stain her face, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. Her long brown locks fell over her eyes, and swayed down her back, as the tip sat in the puddle of blood as Aeris did.  
  
"Help me...," she uttered, as her hands pressed down on the floor, her head bent low. "Help me..." She didn't know to whom it was she was calling out to and to whom that would have heard her pleas. She was hopeless. A click caught her attention, as the sound of a card was being used to open the door.  
  
Aeris stood up, as her hand trembled to pull the door open. She turned the knob, wearily. A man suddenly fell in her way, as his hand held onto a keycard. Aeris slowly bent down, as she made an attempt to check his pulse. She felt her heart begin to beat louder, with every breath she took. The brunette quickly stood up, walking pass his lifeless body. The room was wrecked. The tools and equipment scattered. Following, the dead bodies with streaks of blood that clung to their white clothes.  
  
She felt as if she wanted to vomit, as her hands clasped over her mouth. Aeris hesitated, then walked around the laboratory, not knowing what exactly it was she was trying to find. Her eyes closed for a quick second, as she felt the sudden warm floor against her feet. Her eyes trailed down, as she noticed a man's head detached from his body.  
  
Aeris slowly bent down, but suddenly was stopped, when she heard the clattering noise coming from the opposite room. A woman's criy rang out, as the voice soon became familiar. Aeris immediately ran over to wear it was coming from. And there sat the young woman, pinned up against the wall, as her scarce blue eyes gaped at Aeris, as if pleading for help.  
  
Aeris' hands hung at her sides, fear swept over her, as she watched the figure of the tall man that stood in front of the woman. He was wearing a black leather outfit, that clung to his masculine body. His boots dripped and stained with fresh blood. She waited, as she studied him. Where had she seen him before? She didn't recall. The man slowly gazed over his broad shoulder, as his silver long hair swayed behind his back. He didn't turn all the way, before he stuck his long sword into the woman's chest, and continued to do so. And with a quick swift, he pulled it out and stood there in the silence of the room.  
  
Aeris began to breath heavily for she didn't know what to do. Her feet wouldn't run, her body wouldn't turn away. The tall man slowly turned to face her, as she was met with familiar piercing green eyes. And when he was fully turned to her, she felt her heart stop. It was no mistake.  
  
"...Sephiroth...," she uttered.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: What do you think? Should I continue? Read and review please! Did I move too fast with this intro? Hmmm...Reviews please. 


	2. ALONE

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
You tried to run so that no one could desert you,  
  
Always looking for the perfect place to hide.  
  
You built up walls so that no one could ever hurt you,  
  
But the loneliness made you cry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Blue mako eyes slowly opened, as the bright sunlight wreaked through the cracks of the broken down church. He laid there for a while, his thoughts a blank, for nothing seemed to cross his mind at that very moment. His whole body felt numb, he didn't at all seem to recall how long he had spent there, at that exact spot. Maybe for a reason he had become accustomed to, maybe not.  
  
Cloud Strife slowly closed his eyes once more, as everything around him became quiet as it had always been. All but the slight chirping of the birds that pecked at the church's wrecked rooftops. His gloved hands found way to his forehead, as he ran them through his thick blonde spikes like the parting of sharp razor blades. He laid still, for what seemed an eternity, but in reality, a mer second.  
  
Cloud wearily sat up, as his hands sat at his sides, in a huge puddle of organic wild flowers. Their scent surrounded the old church, like it always had, but perhaps much stronger. The young man gently rubbed the back of his neck, as the vision of his surroundings became a sudden blur. He hesitated for a moment, as he gazed down at a bottle of liquor at the foot of the flower bed.  
  
There, he came to recall what had happened, not that he had forgotten much. 'Oh man,' he thought, reluctantly, feeling the rush run through his head. He slowly leaned back down, as he felt the flowers beneath his body cushion underneath him. Cloud really hoped that he hadn't kill them, at the least, harm them in any particular way. After all, it was really all he had as a shelter of remembrance of her.  
  
Cloud licked his bottom lip, as the scent of the flowers embraced his cold body. He felt her presence there, he knew she was here, as crazy as it sounded. No one, but Cloud would believe this. Everyone hadn't paid much attention to how he was bearing since the last two years had passed. And why should they?  
  
Everyone had moved on with their lives, but only he was still stuck in the past. Their past, her past...and his. Cloud let out a sigh, as his eyes closed for the final time that day and he dosed off into another facade of his memories.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
He leaned his hands against the tiled wall of the shower, as the cold water covered every inch of his body. He wearily looked up into the water, as it began to stream down his face. A knock sounded at the door, as the young man quickly turned off the running water. He immediately pushed open the glass door, as he peeked a head outside.  
  
"Who is it?" his voice echoed through the dim room, as he wiped his face.  
  
"It's me," Tifa Lockhart uttered from the other side of the door. Cloud grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Tifa sighed, as she leaned against the brim of the bathroom doorway.  
  
The door quickly was pulled open, when she nearly fell in, but caught her balance. Her ruby brown eyes adjusted onto Cloud, when she found herself blushing at the sudden position. The man stared back at her, his blue eyes opened with concern. Tifa quickly turned away, as she began to walk out towards the hallway, heading for the stairs, forgeting the reason for her coming. "Sorry," she uttered in embarassment.  
  
She stopped abruptly, as her back remained facing him, "Cloud?"  
  
The young blonde's eyes slowly gazed upward, as one hand held onto the knob, "What is it?" There was a slight hesitation with Tifa's presence, as she took in a deep breath.  
  
Her long hair swayed as she turned around to face him, "Are you all right?" His eyebrows rose, as he let her question seep in. It had been awhile since she had ever questioned such a thing.  
  
"I'm good," he reassured, willingly. A slight smile formed on Tifa's rosy red lips, but only by force.  
  
"Yeah," she uttered, as she turned down the hallway and continued walking off. Sure, he said he was all right, who wouldn't? The thought always hovered over her. He was often around, if only dropping by for a quick visit. He had pretty much held a stable lifestyle of a mercenary. It made Tifa question if that was really what he wanted and how long it would last.  
  
She always found herself worrying about the man, he was her friend, and although, he never knew it, her savior. She slowly stepped down the stairs onto the first floor of the 7th Heaven. Her eyes scurried about the empty room, that had grew in size ever since the past two years. She had saved up enough money to open up a new location in Neo-Midgar, the bar and a nice amount of rental rooms just above the 1st floor.  
  
The lighting was dim, and the room covered in an alluring shade of red. People sure was living it up these days, she thought, as she sat down on a stool. Her eyes quickly turned towards the entrance, as she noticed Barret prancing in, with little Marlene still on his shoulders. Tifa smiled at the thought of the two. It was true that the years had made Marlene a little older, but the little girl still held on to her childish ways.  
  
"Where is he?" Barret questioned, as he let her down.  
  
Tifa sighed, "He's--" Their eyes turned towards the stairway, as Cloud stepped into the bar, dressed in his usual attire. Not much had changed, after all.  
  
"If I were alone, it wouldn't be a thang!" Barret stated, promptly, making sure he heard him. Cloud's arms crossed over his chest, as his mako eyes gazed back at the big man in the cocky little way it usually did.  
  
"I worked alone," he replied.  
  
Barret's eyes widened, "Don't go thinkin' you so bad now." Cloud sighed, as he shook his head in dismay, a smile crept upon his face.  
  
"It's not my problem," he began, "And you don't have to worry about it. Just give me my part and the job's done. After all, you *are* the one that hired me." Tifa's eyes gaped up at Barret, as he turned to her for a swift second. But reluctantly, giving in, he pulled out a pouch from his pocket and slammed it on a table at his side.  
  
"I don't know why I still bother with your spikey-headed ass," he retorted, as he grabbed onto Marlene's hand and began for the door. Tifa quickly stood up, as her eyes fell on Cloud, who was still standing in the same spot.  
  
"You guys really oughta try to get along," she uttered, as she walked behind the counter. "But I guess some things never change." Cloud sighed, as he scratched his head, a habit he became accustomed to, when he had less to say or do.  
  
"So, how long are you going to be staying here?" Tifa questioned, as she poured some water into a cup. Cloud walked over, as he sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the counter.  
  
"Don't know," he uttered, as he began to play with the pouch of gil in his hands. "I need a break."  
  
Tifa smiled, "Well, I heard that Costa Del Sol is a good vacationing spot. We haven't been there for a while." The young woman paused, as she listened back on what she had just said. 'We,' how often was that word ever used? Was she implying something, she couldn't even tell.  
  
"That's not my thing," Cloud replied, his eyes fixed on the money in his hands. Her eyes gazed at the man before her, that was only seen but never emotionally touched. It hurt her to think that he never could have loved again, perhaps. She didn't know whether it was true and she surely didn't want to try and fail.  
  
Tifa understood, that a part of Cloud was still hanging on to the past. And for that, she couldn't blame him. Everyone missed Aeris. But none of that could have possibly compared to the way he wanted her back. His voice never spoke her name, but she knew it repeated in his lonesome mind, every time silence overwhelmed. It scared her that she couldn't have comfort him the way she had tried two years ago, when everything happened so recently.  
  
He perhaps had no alternative but to confide in Tifa's condolence for him. But now, it was almost as if nothing ever happened. It was almost as if he let it go, almost as if he built walls around his heart, and no one could have ever break through.  
  
Cloud's eyes slowly gazed up, as he noticed Tifa spacing off. "What is it?"  
  
She quickly smiled back to his question, "Oh, nothing." Cloud didn't seem to have cared less what she had been thinking, by the look upon his face. His eyes still adjusted downward, as a slight sigh escaped his lips. Tifa hesitated, as she continued to search for him. For the Cloud she once knew as a child. As two childhood friends...But it seemed he was no longer there. They grew apart through those years, and it seemed to become a pattern.  
  
She smiled, reluctantly, "Mercenary forever, huh?" His eyes gazed up at her sudden question. He shrugged, with a slight smile, as he slowly stood up.  
  
"Just makin' it through the day."  
  
Tifa paused as she began again, "You planning to get away from here?" She couldn't believe the type of questions she began to ask him.  
  
"No one lives in the slums because they want to. It's like a train. It can only go where the tracks take it," Cloud replied. Tifa nodded her head, willingly, as her eyes fell away from the young man that stood before her.  
  
"Yeah," she uttered, as she noticed him heading for the door. Her ruby eyes gazed up, as the sudden close of the door sounded.  
  
"...You know, Cloud...Aeris is gone."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
You built up walls so that no one could ever hurt you,  
  
But the loneliness made you cry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**AUTHORS NOTE: How was this chapter? I kinda rushed. I'm getting started on other ideas for this story also. Please R and R. 


	3. SIDETRACKED

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Do you ever think about me?  
  
Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?  
  
Do you ever reminisce?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
His eyes averted onto the ocean, as the waves swept across the golden sand. The breeze rustled through his shoulder-length platinum hair, as the emerald of his eyes reflected the setting sun ever so delicately. The tall man stood near the shore of the beach, as his posture remained the same, as though he were a statue. His lanky build covered with black leather clothing that clung onto his skin, revealing even more of the paleness he had.  
  
A gentle breeze cascaded against him, as his silver hair fell against his face. The man smiled, the first he had in so long, as he slowly turned around, clasping tightly onto a long sword that secured in his gloved hand. His emerald eyes gazed over towards the horizon, as the sudden disturbing sound of a thousand flock of birds hovered drastically over the far off hill, as if by signal. He continued to walk in silence of his own solitude towards the area, as his eyes never looked back.  
  
"What's your purpose in all this?" a voice called out to him, as the man came to an abrupt stop. He reluctantly looked over one shoulder, as the figure of a petite woman stayed on his sight. She was draped with a thin red cape that draped over her shoulders, a black sleeveless shirt and a short red skirt that hung midway of her thighs.  
  
"Haven't you been told to never question a SOLDIER?" the man asked.  
  
"You're not a SOLDIER, Sephiroth," she retorted with disgust, as she stepped up closer to him, her knee-high black boots clenching against the sand. "You're nothing more than a puppet." This sudden remark made him turn around, as the green of eyes met. Sephiroth stared back at the woman, his eyes fixed onto hers.  
  
"A puppet that saved you," he stated, his voice a near whisper. "Don't you go off forgetting that, Aeris. This is not the right time to go against me." Aeris hesitated, as the words seeped to escape. Her slender fingers slowly clasped onto a chain that hung from her neck that dangled a round black pendant. Sephiroth's eyes gazed downward, as he noticed what she was touching.  
  
"Or is it?" she uttered. The tall man smiled, as he looked away and continued walking off.   
  
"You can't keep doing this!" Aeris yelled out, as her hand clenched at her sides, "You can't keep killing innocent people! No one gave you the right to do this!" The man simply laughed it off, as a smile crept onto his lips.  
  
"The Promised Land awaits," he replied, "And soon, the ultimate sacrifice will be given." The young brunette felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest, as her legs felt weak, and she fell to her knees. Aeris slowly closed her eyes, when the sudden familiar voices began to echo in her head. She couldn't have made out any single word, for they spoke over one another.  
  
Her eyes quickly opened, as the sight of Sephiroth disappeared a moment after. Aeris wearily brought her hands in front of her face, as she slowly removed the red fabric gloves. Why do I feel this way, she thought, as her bare hands touched against her cheek. Why do I cry?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"That's right! Headlines read that a whole city was slaughtered," the old man uttered, as his eyes veiled the room suspiciously. "I think its been like 3 months already and the culprit hasn't been found yet. He could possibly be in this very same room with us."  
  
"How would you know if it was a he, could be a pretty little woman," a young man remarked, laughing as he brought the glass of wine to his mouth.  
  
"Hey now!" a young waitress retorted, "Calm down, men. This here is a pub, not a battle field." The men laughed, miraculously, as the room continued to flow with time. The young blonde woman smiled, as she brushed away a strand of blonde from her round face. She turned to the swinging door, as a familiar figure walked in.  
  
"Cloud!" the young woman exclaimed, as she clasped her hands together. She steadily walked towards him, her short white skirt bobbing at her sides, "What brings you here?"  
  
"To the slums, you mean!" the bartender corrected. The blonde woman made a face, as she turned her attention back onto important matters or so she thought.  
  
"I need a room," Cloud replied, as he walked up to the counter, the woman following close behind.  
  
She smiled, exuberantly, "Well, Yume at your service! We'll always have a good room for our most special guest, right, Pubb?" Her blue eyes reluctantly turned to the nearly bald middle-aged man that bartend behind the counter. The short man winced, as he threw a white towel over his shoulder, and continued to ignore her.  
  
"Well," Yume began, "bad service by him is always necessary." Cloud slightly smiled, as he sat down on a stool in front of him. His eyes circulated the big pub, as he noticed a figure of a woman sat in the corner table of the crowded room.  
  
"What is it?" Yume questioned, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
Cloud hesitated, as he studied the long auburn hair that cascaded down her back and slightly onto her shoulders. "Is she a usual here?"  
  
Yume turned in the direction he was looking, as she paused to answer. "I think so," she replied, caring less of the actual fact.  
  
Pubb rolled his eyes, as he handed Cloud a glass of foamy wine, "Don't listen to her. Since when has her mouth spoke the truth? That girl's been showin' up here since probably two days ago. She just comes in, eats and leaves. Same routine everyday." The bartender smiled, and joked, "Quite the looker, too. I say you here would make a mighty find fellow chasin' after her."  
  
The words the man spoke didn't seem to even enter his thoughts, as though it slipped through one ear and out the other. Cloud's eyes fixed upon her tiny figure, as her back remained towards him and everyone else. He was surprise no one had done her any harm especially when one lived in the Slums. Or didn't she?  
  
"Hey," Yume uttered, as she leaned back against the counter, "You think he was listenin'?" Pubb shrugged, as the two stared at the blonde headed man. The young woman suddenly stood up, as she placed a few gil onto the wooden table and quickly pulled the hood of her red cape over her head, then exiting the bar. This caused Cloud to snap back into reality, as his eyes turned over to the two familiar faces.  
  
Without a slight hint of anything, he quickly stood up and followed after the unfamiliar woman. Yume's mouth suddenly dropped open, as she turned to face Pubb.  
  
"He really is chasing after her," she muttered in shock.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
He could have cared less what was left behind him. In the meantime, all that really mattered was finding her. Cloud didn't understand why he was out doing this. To hell he didn't even know who she was and where she was going. But he couldn't help but feel that sudden familiarity he had felt while wondering who she was.  
  
The Slums remained the same, as the streets and pavement covered with water that people dumped from the high complex. It probably wasn't considered the same when coming to a man that had walked these familiar streets constantly. It had gotten worse. Corruption was only an issue no one cared of anymore. There was no ShinRa. No one to keep things in order and he didn't know if that was for the better or worse.  
  
Cloud slowly turned a corner into an alley way, as the sound of boots sounded and echoed. He stopped short, as he noticed a dead end off a couple of feet ahead of him. His eyes slowly fell onto the wet cement, a LOVELESS banner torn at his feet. The sudden thought seemingly disturbed him and he couldn't understand why. Cloud sighed, as he turned back the way he came. Suddenly stopping short by the sound of a woman's scream.  
  
"Get away! Don't touch me!" Aeris yelled out, as she backed into a wall, hoping it would protect her. The rugged man smiled, wryly as his dirty hands reached out to touch her face, by reflex she quickly slapped it away.  
  
"Too clean, young lady," he snapped back, "How 'bout I dirty you up a little? Waddaya say?" The man quickly turned over his shoulder, as he noticed a man standing a couple feet behind him. "And who the hell are you?!"  
  
Aeris' eyes fell on him, as she felt a weird feeling come over her. Where had she seen this man before, she couldn't recall.  
  
"I really don't like cleanin' up after people," Cloud uttered, his eyes turning to the young woman. "And only you stand between me and her."  
  
The man laughed, scornfully, cocking his head back. "Ha! What the hell are you, the SOLDIERs? Sorry, kid, but those idiots are all dead and rotting in hell somewhere. And I really don't wanna hurt you. But I think I'm goin' to have to. If you ever live to tell this story---"  
  
"You talk too much," Cloud stated. This caused him to have an outburst, as he suddenly charged at the blonde man head first. Cloud quickly dodged him, as his fist met the man's head and caused him to suddenly fall onto the wet concrete.  
  
Aeris breathed heavily, as her back remained against the wall, her eyes watching the man that stood before her. She slowly walked closer to him, as she looked down at her attacker, passed out completely. Her hands clenched at her sides, when she slowly gazed up at the blonde man.  
  
"That was fast...," she uttered, her big emerald eyes meeting his own. There was a moment of silence that fell between them, as they gazed at one another without any attempt of words. Aeris, it...it can't be..., Cloud thought.  
  
He didn't know what it was, but he wanted to leave and attempted to do so. When the touch of her hand against his wrist caused him to stop. Aeris slowly walked up in front of him, as her eyes gazed downward at the toe of her boots.  
  
"Thank..you...," she uttered, reluctantly. Her eyes looked up at him, waiting for a response. "I'm Aeris." This came to no surprise for him, he expected those words to come out at any given second.  
  
"You better get home," he replied, as he headed back out of the alley. Aeris quickly followed behind him. How could she not remember anything? This wasn't the Aeris he once knew, she knew nothing of him. The words stormed through his mind, as he continued to walk away. Why couldn't he have been happier to see her? It was too surreal. It couldn't be real...Would he have felt the same if she did remember him?  
  
"But wait...I-I don't even know your name," she uttered, disappointed. Still no response. Aeris bit her bottom lip, as she stopped short in front of him, causing him to stand in one spot.  
  
"Then, I'll give you a name," she remarked, her rosy red lips curved into a pleased smile, "Mr.....Strife!" Cloud's eyes stared back at her sudden remark. The young woman smiled, "Don't tell me that's your name. I don't know anyone by that name." She didn't know why she had said it. It made no sense where the name had come from. Though, it felt familiar somehow.  
  
"Go home, you'll be safer there," Cloud stated, as he continued walking, leaving her behind. Aeris stood in one spot, as her emerald eyes glistened and she felt lonely for the first time. She didn't understand where these feelings were coming from or how she had come to agreeing with them. Who's feeling were they? The young man that had saved her had done something more than that. He had triggered something inside her that Aeris just couldn't make out. She felt safe with him...  
  
"Where are you going?" the brunette called out, "Why are you leaving?" Her voice was shrill, as she stared at his back, "I don't wanna be by myself....I know it might sound out of the ordinary but...I feel...I feel like I remember things better when I'm with you...I don't want to forget."  
  
Cloud slowly turned over to face her, as his eyes studied her sudden weary posture. He took in a deep breath, as he willingly walked up to her, stopping short as he held out a gloved hand in front of him. Aeris' eyes fell on it, as she searched for his words.  
  
"Are you coming or what?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It's hard enough just passing the time,  
  
And I just can't seem to get you out of my mind.  
  
Where is the good in good-bye?  
  
I should get over you, I should know better.  
  
But its just not the case. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**AUTHORS NOTE: How was this chapter? Please R and R. 


	4. AFFINITY

She slowly opened her eyes, cautiously shielding the rays of light that seeped through the bedroom window. She laid still for a while, as her emerald eyes peered up at the white of the ceiling that hovered above her. Aeris slowly sat up, as she place her feet onto the wooden floor.  
  
The room was empty, with no one in sight. But it didn't seem to at all bother her, after all, she was use to it. The young brunette walked over towards the open window, as she pulled back the pink curtains, her emerald eyes gazing down at a familiar figure. He was kneeled down beside a motor bike, seemingly tinkering with what was obviously the engine.  
  
Aeris didn't realize it, but a slight smile crept onto her face, as her hands rested against the window sill. He didn't leave her after all, she thought, reluctantly leaning against the wall. Her eyes fixated away, as she slowly walked over towards the door, gently pulling it open, as her eyes gazed down the narrow hallway.  
  
Everything seemed quiet enough, and only a woman stood mopping the wooden floor. Aeris gently pulled the door shut behind her, as she made her way down the long corridor and into the bar. The waitress from earlier turned her eyes to the young woman, as she leaned against the barkeep's counter.  
  
"You're up," Yume uttered with a reluctant smile. Aeris returned the smile, as she headed for the exit, without a slight word. She hesitated as she stood outside the doorway, and watched Cloud who sat near the curb, his eyes fixed away from the motorcycle in front of him. His gaze studied the blue sky, as his elbows rested against his knees, his gloved hands dangling down in front of his sitting posture.  
  
Aeris quietly walked up beside him, as she sat down beside the young man, her emerald gaze where his had left. His eyes turned to her for a brief second, as he didn't attempt to say a word to break the calm silence. The young woman smiled, gently, as she pulled her legs against her chest, taking in a deep breath. Causing Cloud to gaze at her once more.  
  
"How long did I sleep?" she questioned, her eyes away from his gaze. Cloud hesitated, as he anticipated the sudden question.   
  
"Awhile," he replied. Aeris smiled, as her eyes turned to him. She didn't understand why, but she knew the man that sat beside her at that very moment was something far from what she had known. His simple reply had seemed to bring back memories that Aeris yearned for.  
  
"Hey, you two," Yume called out, her hands clasped onto a cup. She quickly paced towards them, as she stood beside Cloud. "Here you go, made it just for you."  
  
The young blonde man stood up, "No, thanks. We better get going." Yume pouted, as her eyes turned to Aeris, who' gaped up at her. The young woman reluctantly sat down next to the brunette, handing the cup she held onto in front of her.  
  
Aeris reluctantly shook her head, "No thank you." There was an awkward feeling that fell over her, as the waitress stared blankly.  
  
"You sure you're not just some runaway or somethin'?" Yume questioned. Aeris' eyes widened with surprise, as she gently shook her head.  
  
"No," she began, "Why would you say that?" Yume smiled, as she stood up and shrugged.  
  
"It's not everyday that a girl would just come prancin' around here," she uttered. Cloud's eyes turned over to Aeris, who had a concerned look upon her face. She didn't at all seem to take it in as a normal person would have, unless there were a hint of truth in it somewhere.  
  
Yume laughed, as she gently pushed Aeris, "Geez, whatcha gettin' worked up about? I'm only kidding." The brunette flashed a weary smile, as she slowly stood up. Yume began to turn back towards the bar, when she turned around and gave Cloud a wink.  
  
"Come back soon," she remarked and entered the bar. His eyes turned back onto the woman that stood a couple feet beside him. Aeris stared blankly forward, as the thought of what the young woman had said began to disturb her.  
  
"Let's go," Cloud said, as he walked over towards the motor bike and slowly got on. Aeris turned to the blonde man, hesitation sweeping over her for reasons she couldn't understand.   
  
"Where?" she questioned, without thinking.  
  
"Nibelheim," Cloud replied, his blue mako eyes piercing into hers. "Unless you wanna stay here." The young woman's eyes slowly fell onto the ground, as she took in a deep breath. It almost seemed as if leaving Midgar had some toll on her, that she couldn't understand. It felt as though a part of her was left here, like she was leaving something behind.  
  
For a woman to come to grips with the reality of knowing that she would forget, it haunted her. Nothing entered her mind anymore at that second. Things seemed to be moving too fast and she wasn't sure where she was headed and if she truly wanted to get away. She stared up at Cloud, who waited for her patiently.  
  
"Keep the questions for later," the young man uttered, as though he knew what she was anticipating to ask. He reluctantly held out his left hand to her, and she took it willingly, as she climbed onto the back of his motorcycle. Her arms then encircling his waist, tightly, as if she didn't want to ever let go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nibelheim was a small town, it was surprising to even know a place like this was stable enough to still be around. It was Cloud's hometown, where he decided to settle. Even though, he was hardly ever there, it was good to know that he'd end up where he had started so long ago. The memories was something that he never seemed to ever be able to let go of.  
  
The sound of the engine came to a quick stop, as Cloud slowly got off, his boots kicking up the dust from the dirt ground. Aeris quickly followed, as her eyes fixed ahead of her at a small brick house that was obviously where Cloud was reciting. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful it looked, although everything about it was simple.  
  
"There's no neighbors?" she questioned, as the man began to walk towards the house. He turned over one shoulder, as he gave a reply.  
  
"If you walk," he uttered, with a slight smile. The first Aeris had seen since she met him the night before. The young woman reluctantly followed the blonde man, as he pushed the door open revealing what was most comforting. Aeris' hand slipped from the knob, as she leaned back, her weight closing the door.  
  
The room was small, but it seemed to give one a sense of comfort. It was a dim room, with only two small windows, a hall leading to what seemed to be the only bedroom in the house. Wooden furniture furnished the white tiled floor, as it led to the kitchen that seemed to be in the same room. Everything was a slight shade of blue, as the curtains draped above the windows, giving it a slight glow.  
  
Aeris looked over at Cloud, as the man was digging through his cabinets. She slowly walked over to the tall wooden stool beside the kitchen counter, as she leaned against it, her emerald eyes studying the features of the young man that had his back towards her.  
  
"How long have you been staying here?" she questioned, her eyes studying the room a final time. Before Cloud had a chance to answer, the woman finished, "Awhile."  
  
This remark caused his attention to fall on her, as his blue eyes stared back at her. "A year," he replied, as he brought out a bowl, placing it down on the white counter.  
  
"You could tell that a woman's been here," Aeris remarked, with a smile that brightened her emerald eyes. Cloud's eye brow arose at this sudden statement. What was she talking about?  
  
"I know you didn't fix this place up yourself," she continued, still with a smile.  
  
Cloud shook his head, "A friend of mines been in and out of here."  
  
"A friend?" Aeris uttered, she didn't understand the reason for the sudden curiosity, "A girlfriend?" This question she was asking was towards a man whom she had only known for less than a full day. It didn't at all concern her.  
  
"No, a childhood friend," Cloud replied, "She's like a sister." Aeris slightly smiled, as her eyes gazed downward.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
Cloud paused, as his eyes stayed fixed upon the young woman, "Tifa." There was a sudden quietness that fell between the two, as the brunette's round eyes slowly gazed up at him.  
  
"You think I'll be able to meet...this sister of yours?" she questioned. She didn't want to admit it, but the thought she had of asking was only to ensure the time she might be spending with the man she quickly had grown fond of.  
  
Cloud gave her a slight smile, "It could happen." He quickly pushed the empty bowl towards her, "You should get somethin' to eat."  
  
"Yeah," Aeris smiled, as she slowly moved over towards the side Cloud stood. The man slowly walked over towards the living room, as he turned back towards Aeris.  
  
"Help yourself," he replied, "Just think of this as a place you're stayin' for now." The young woman smiled, as she watched him disappear into the hallway. Her eyes gazed around the small kitchen, as she reluctantly walked over towards the cabinets, pulling it open. The shelves were packed with nothing but instant cup noodles. The thought made the woman giggle to herself. So that was how it goes when a man lived on his own, she thought with a smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sound of the shower was rapid and it filled his ears. He closed off any other noise that could have been coming from outside the bathroom window, as his bare hands pressed onto the wet tiles in front of him. Cloud slowly opened his eyes, as the warm water streamed down his face. He quickly wiped it from his eyes, as he began to breathe roughly.  
  
What was going on? He couldn't even answer that simple question. But it didn't seem simple right then and there. After all, he did have a woman that resembled someone else from his past. The past that he held onto and never wanted to let go of. And yet, here she was, by the same name. Everything about her revealed that it had to be Aeris. Without a doubt, it had to be.  
  
He didn't know what it was. Or even if it were just his mind telling himself over and over again to truly believe that somehow, someway, she had survived that incident and just simply waltz back into his lonely life. Cloud seemed to be doing okay...but he knew that was a lie. His mind never erased that day at the Northern Crater.  
  
The day that all mankind had hope again, all because of their doing. He thought that he had lost his allies after that. Everyone had gone off in their own direction, possibly to never be heard of again, unless by coincidence. That was how Cloud had picture things to be. But it wasn't that simple. Life was never that simple. His life will never be that simple.  
  
The hot air circulated his body, as his hand turned off the running water that seeped through the shower head which hovered above him. He quickly stepped out of the shower, as he wrapped a white towel around his waist. Cloud slowly stepped up to the mirror, as he wiped it to show his reflection.  
  
The man that stared back at him was indeed the same man from that year. The sudden knock of the door caused his train of thought to stop abruptly, as Aeris' voice rang from the opposite side. Cloud reluctantly reached for the knob, as he pulled it open, revealing the young woman who seemed a bit uncomfortable at the position Cloud was in.  
  
"Oh, sorry...," she uttered, "I thought you were done. I..really need to use the bathroom." Cloud quickly stepped aside, as he let her in and immediately stepped out, pulling the door shut.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cloud stepped into the living room, as he noticed Aeris prancing around the kitchen counter, the scent of food filling the air. He slowly walked over to the sofa and sat down, noticing a pile of pictures that he had left there from earlier scattered upon the small table. Cloud's hand reached for a photo at the top of the pile, as he noticed it was a picture that was taken when he was probably only sixteen. That desperate attitude he had towards wanting to become a legend, a SOLDIER.  
  
Aeris quickly came at his side, as her hands held onto the small bowl from earlier, and she slowly sat down. The young woman smiled, as she held the porcelain and what was in it in front of Cloud, causing him to lean back. His blue eyes turned to her, questioning.  
  
The woman smiled, "I thought may be you should have something that would actually fill you up. I've had those noodles before, and trust me, it doesn't." The man hesitated as he gave in, and took the bowl from her. The scent of white rice and beef entered his nostrils.  
  
"I don't cook that well," Aeris uttered, waiting on his response. Cloud slowly began picking at it with the fork, as he began to consume it. Aeris smiled, as she gently leaned over, staring at the small stack of photos.  
  
"You know they say pictures are good memories," she began. Cloud turned to her, as he studied the woman who's smile had slowly faded.  
  
"Memories is what makes us who we are," Aeris said, "I guess I don't really know who I am then."  
  
"You really don't remember, do you?" Cloud asked, without a single thought of what this may lead to. Her eyes turned to him, unsure.  
  
"I don't remember...," Aeris replied, "I don't..."  
  
"Not everyone knows who they really are," Cloud began, looking down at the bowl of rice that was still full, "I know, I've been there." His statement caused Aeris to smile, as her eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be so moody all the time," she remarked out of the conversation, "They say you live longer if you're happy."  
  
"Is that right...," Cloud uttered with a slight smile. Everything about this girl was a duplicate of Aeris. From her physical appearance to her laughter, to her personality. There she was, the one he had thought he'd never be able to hear, speak to, laugh with. The sound of her laughter, the sound of her voice was soothing at that moment and he didn't want to deny that.  
  
He didn't know why he hadn't just come out and tell her everything he'd expect her to know. For some particular reason, it didn't seem right. The question pondered in his mind. If he were really given a chance to see her again, what would he have done? Yet, here she was, in the flesh...and he still didn't have an answer. Although, in the past, the answer was simple. He'd embrace her, he'd tell her how important she is, he'd feel her warmth, and would deny to let her go. But then there he was, doing the complete opposite.  
  
Aeris smiled, as she tilted her head to a side to get a better glimpse of the man's face. "Cloud?" His eyes quickly turned to her, as she gently reached for the bowl in his hands. "I'll take that for you." He handed it to her willingly, as his eyes watched her walk into the kitchen. Cloud sat in silence, when a sudden thought popped into his head.  
  
He hadn't once told her his name from the moment they met.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Words have left us all alone  
  
And something's come between us,  
  
To turn the fire cold.  
  
Thoughts that chase you in the night,  
  
Silently the storm, a light from in your eyes.  
  
And I remain alone no matter who may try and take your place.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**AUTHORS NOTE: How was this chapter? 


	5. MATERIALITY

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Those thousand words have never been spoken. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Aeris sat peering out the window, as she noticed a small child running around in front of the narrow walkway. She slowly pulled her knees to her chest, as she gently leaned back against the chair, a feeling overwhelming her. The young woman quickly closed her eyes as she buried her head down.  
  
She began to breathe heavily, as voices began to echo inside her head, wanting to escape. It was too much for her to comprehend, as she felt the dizziness cascade through her head as well. The young woman's hand pressed against her forehead, as her eyes remained shut.  
  
Who's talking to me? Why do I feel...Aeris thought, when it quickly came to a stop, her eyes open wide at a pair of burning blue eyes that hovered inches away from her face. She gasped in shock, as she leaned back against the chair roughly, as though doing so would protect her.  
  
"Aeris! Aeris," Cloud called out, as his hands clasped tightly onto her arms. He gently shook the young woman, as her eyes seemed lifeless and no words seeped out. She quickly shook her head, as her eyes remained shut. She immediately opened them to realize the man in front of her was only Cloud.  
  
The young woman breathe heavily, as she began to calm herself down, her eyes remained on his, without blinking. Aeris didn't realize it, but warm tears streamed down her face, as they fell gently onto her lap.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cloud questioned, knelt down before her, as his hands rested at her sides.  
  
"...Cloud." She uttered, startled. The man smiled reassuringly, as his gloved hand touched lightly against her cheek, wiping away a coming tear.  
  
"Mm? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" he questioned, trying his best to keep the woman calm. Aeris stared back at him, her lips quivering, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck throwing herself against the warmth of his body. Cloud, a bit startled found himself slowly doing the same. He felt her pulling him closer against herself, as she muffled her sudden cries against his shoulder.  
  
He didn't know what was going on and for the first time in so long, something felt strange but yet familiar. The young woman gently pulled away, as her eyes searched his in silence.  
  
"I'm sorry," she uttered, her voice soft against the cool air, "...it's...it's nothing." The brunette quickly wiped away her tears, as a smile slowly formed upon her rosy lips.  
  
" ...It's nothing so don't worry about it," she uttered. There was a slight hesitation in her voice when she continued, "Right, Cloud! It's nothing." The man stared back at her, his eyes showing sympathy for reasons unknown even to him.  
  
She was hiding something and she had from the start, it surprised him that the thought never occurred in his mind. But everything seemed so unclear, and it seemed that it would remain that way until Cloud himself searched for the answers. Something that he wasn't doing and didn't think of doing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Barret, Marlene's growing up, it's about time you let her do things on her own," Tifa scolded, her arms crossed. The woman shook her head in dismay but still possessed a smile. Barret flashed her a look, as he glanced over at who was still his 'Little Marlene'. The young girl gaped back up at her dad, as her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
Tifa smiled, kneeling down beside her, "Isn't that right, Marlene?" The woman turned her eyes back up at Barret who stood impatiently, "I know it's hard to let go, Barret. But the children's camp isn't going to be all that bad."  
  
The tall man sighed, as he avoided Marlene's gaze. The girl slowly took his hand, as a reassuring smile formed on her face, "Yeah, Daddy. All the kids are going. It's only a weekend. Pleeeeaseee?"  
  
"You need some parenting lessons," Cloud's voice called out, as he entered the 7th Heaven, his arms crossing his broad chest.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed with a smile. Barret rolled his eyes, as he pointed a finger at the blonde man.  
  
"None of yer damn business," he retorted, "Since when did you start givin' advice 'bout my kid? Hell, since when did I say you could?" Tifa sighed, as the sound of the two exchanging remarks would soon fill the room. But her ruby eyes quickly fell on the woman that stepped up beside her childhood friend. She heard herself gasp at the sight that stood before her.   
  
"Aeris?" Tifa uttered, quickly snapping back into reality, only to realize that no one had heard her. But she knew that Barret pondered the same questions, as his eyes fell on the familiar woman. His mouth opened to speak, but was soon interrupted.  
  
"This," Cloud began, noticing it, "This is Aeris."  
  
"It's the Flower Lady!" Marlene exclaimed, quickly walking up to the young woman with a smile, as she immediately took her hand. Aeris gazed down at the young girl, smiling, as she slowly kneeled down to her height.  
  
"Flower Lady?" she uttered, gazing up at Cloud and the others with curiousity, "I think you're mistaking me for someone else."  
  
"No," Marlene stated, "You're the Flower Lady."  
  
"Uhh, Marlene, sweetie," Tifa interrupted, as she walked over towards them, placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "How 'bout I walk you to school now? You don't wanna be late for the trip now, do you?" Marlene shook her head with an exuberant smile, as she quickly grabbed her small bag from the bar counter.  
  
"Hey!" Barret called out, but to no prevail the young girl quickly ran up to him, giving him a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy!" Marlene exclaimed, "I'm gonna miss you!" Tifa let out a soft laugh, as she looked at the expression on Barret's face.  
  
"Bye, bye," she remarked, with a smile. The young woman turned her attention back onto Aeris, who had now stood up.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Aeris," Tifa stated.  
  
Aeris smiled, "It was nice meeting you..?"  
  
"Tifa," the ruby-eyed woman responded. The name repeated in Aeris' mind, for reasons she didn't understand. It continued to do so, until the echo of the voice in her head stopped.  
  
Tifa quickly made way for the door, abruptly turning around, "I'll be back in a little. Take care of things here for me, kay, Cloud." With that, she turned and exited the room, leaving a heavy silence behind her.  
  
Cloud cleared his throat at this, causing Barret to flash him a weird look. The big man gave a smile, as he crossed his arms.  
  
"The name's Barret."  
  
The young woman smiled, and nodded, "Nice to meet you." The room remained quiet for a couple of seconds, when Barret made way towards Cloud.  
  
"Ima talk to you," he uttered, as he brushed passed the two, leaving them to be the only ones left in the bar room. Cloud's attention fell back onto Aeris, who looked a bit concerned, if not for herself but for him.  
  
"I'll be back," he stated, as he followed his friend out. He looked over to the side, noticing Barret's back turned towards him. Reluctantly walking over, he leaned his palms against a rail on the opposite side.  
  
"What the hells goin' on?" Barret questioned.  
  
Cloud looked down at his gloved hands on the cold bar, "...I don't know."  
  
"Ya meanin' to tell me that ain't Aeris in there?!" the tall man scolded. Cloud shook his head, as he stood up straight, his eyes fixed on Barret.  
  
"Like I said, I don't know," he remarked. "I met her in Sector 5. She doesn't remember anything..." There was a slight pause, as Barret let out a sigh, leaning back against the rail.  
  
"Well," he began, "Ya got time on yer hands. Take care of what's in front of you for right now. I ain't tryin' to tell ya what to do, Cloud. Ain't like your spikey-headed ass is gonna listen."  
  
The blonde man hesitated, as he listened to the older man's words. What was he trying to tell him, anyway? Did he really think he wasn't doing or trying to do something about it. What else could he have done?  
  
"Tell her," Barret stated, as though answering Cloud's thoughts. "Ya got a chance to do it over a second time. Ain't nobody gettin' that many chances. Even if it aint her, it wouldn't hurt to try." The younger man remained silent, as his friend reluctantly turned away and entered the bar, leaving him to think about what he had just said.  
  
Aeris' eyes immediately turned to the door, as she noticed the tall man prancing in. Barret gave her a quick smile, as he headed for the stairs.  
  
"I got some things to do, Aeris," he replied, "That guy o'er there'll keep ya company." Her eyes turned to the doorway, that soon revealed Cloud.  
  
The brunette smiled, "It's all right." She slowly turned to face him, as Barret disappeared up the stairs. The young woman glanced around the empty bar. "So Tifa runs this place?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"It's nice," Aeris stated. There was a moment of silence that fell between the two, when Aeris spoke, "Cloud? Who was that little girl?" His eyes quickly fell on her, a bit startled to answer.  
  
"She's just a girl...," he responded without thinking. This caused her to laugh, as she clasped her hands behind her back, leaning forward towards him.  
  
"I know THAT," she said. The man scratched the back of his head, as he shrugged. His movements seeming to trigger something inside of her.  
  
"Marlene," he replied, "Barret's daughter."  
  
"Do you...," Aeris began, but halted, "Nevermind." Cloud crossed his arms, giving her a questionable look. But he quickly turned towards the counter, as he sat down on the stool. Aeris slowly followed the man, as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Where were you stayin' when you were here?" he questioned.  
  
She hesitated, as her eyes gazed up at the majority of wine mounted on the wall, "I stayed at the Inn around the city."  
  
"You know," Cloud began, "Those inns aren't safe. It's dangerous there."  
  
Aeris smiled, squinting her emerald eyes slightly, "So how do you know I'm not in danger right here?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and quickly turned away.  
  
"Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed, gently pushing his arm, "Say something."  
  
"...something," the man uttered. She shook her head, with a smile, as she reluctantly wandered off into something else.  
  
"Maybe, I was born here," she uttered, softly. His eyes turned to her, questioning.  
  
Aeris shook her head solemnly, "Oh it's nothing." Her attention quickly fell on the door, as she noticed Tifa stepping back in.  
  
The young woman smiled, as she made way behind the counter. She slowly reached over for a cup and fill it with water, reluctantly handing it to Aeris. "Sorry about leaving like that."  
  
"It's all right," the emerald eyed girl replied.  
  
Tifa paused, and questioned, "So, where are you from?"  
  
Aeris hesitated, looking down at her hands that rested on the counter in front of her, "I don't really have a place...I just kinda...stumbled into Cloud."  
  
"Oh," Tifa uttered, "Well, I bet when you met him, he told you that you'd be safer at home." Aeris looked up with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, he did," she replied.  
  
Tifa laughed slightly, as her eyes fell on the young man, who seemed as though he couldn't have cared less to their conversation, "We really shouldn't be talking about Cloud right in front of him." The brunette reluctantly looked over at the man with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, right," he muttered, slowly standing up.  
  
"Where you going?" Aeris called out as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Somethin' to drink," he replied, and left. The young woman turned her attention back to Tifa with a questionable look on her face.  
  
"He could've just gotten here," she uttered, glancing back at the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
His eyes stared straight ahead of him, as his hands stayed at his sides. All that entered his mind was Barret's words. Those words that he just couldn't take out of his mind. Cloud slowly turned a corner, finding himself standing in front of a materia shop. His eyes fixed onto the ground, as he leaned back against the brick wall.  
  
He didn't want to run from reality like he had tried in the past. But he just couldn't come to grips with what was going on and who she really was. It was one of those things that you couldn't have denied but yet it was still deniable. He felt alone up to this point, and yet he still was somehow. Regardless of the fact that Aeris was temporarily, partially there, she wasn't there in her own mind and that bothered him.  
  
He wanted to tell her. But he knew that was far from what was going to happen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everything has change, Nothin' feels that same.  
  
Are you lonely where you are right now?  
  
Reality and dreams could feel the same whenever I'm with you.  
  
It must be real. I don't believe it, you're close to me...  
  
Wherever you may be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for the Reviews everyone. I really hope this chapter wasn't sucky. Hmmm...If you have any suggestions as to what I should maybe add to my story, (little scenes and such) be sure to let me know. 


End file.
